Number One Wish
by hathr
Summary: Permintaan Naruto untuk Natal tahun ini. [NaruSasu]


Disclaimer : All the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If i did own Naruto, i wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would i?

* * *

Number One Wish

[ _Santa might come searching for you this Christmas as I have asked him to bring along your love with him as my gift_ ]

* * *

Natal hampir tiba, salju, _carollers_, dekorasi berwarna merah, hijau, dan emas mulai mendominasi di mana-mana. Biasanya Naruto menginginkan sesuatu yang sederhana untuk Natal. Tetapi tahun ini berbeda, sepertinya pria bersurai pirang itu menginginkan sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan bukan hal sederhana untuk sebuah permintaan di Hari Natal.

Sasuke, pria berdarah Uchiha itu adalah mantan kekasih dan teman terbaik yang Naruto miliki saat ini. Hampir satu tahun lamanya sejak Naruto dan Sasuke berpisah, dan itu semua terjadi karena mulut besar bodoh Naruto. Sasuke sangat marah dan minggu mereka menjadi sangat mengerikan. Tidak ada pelukan, tidak ada ciuman, tidak ada sentuhan sama sekali, dan kau tahu apa yang lebih buruknya lagi? tidak lama kemudian Sasuke mengatakan bahwa hubungan mereka berdua telah berakhir.

Itu adalah kesalahan bodoh terbesar yang pernah Naruto lakukan seumur hidupnya. Ia tidak bisa berbicara, bahkan melihat Sasuke selama Natal tahun lalu karena Sasuke selalu mencoba menghindar. Hingga pada akhirnya Sasuke menyerah dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan hal itu berlalu ketika Naruto berlutut dan memohon padanya untuk tidak menghindar lagi disaat salju turun dengan deras.

Dan tidak lama setelah itu, tahun pun berganti.

Sejak saat itu hubungan mereka perlahan membaik, tetapi menjadi teman 'baik' saja sepertinya tidak cukup bagi Naruto. selama satu tahun sudah ia mengubur perasaannya dalam-dalam. Walaupun sebenarnya Naruto selalu menyadari ada bagian dari dirinya yang merindukan Sasuke untuk kembali. Semua cara telah ia lakukan untuk melupakan pria bersurai hitam itu namun hasilnya sia-sia.

Ditambah lagi dengan salah satu lagu Natal favorit Naruto dan Sasuke terus menerus diputar di radio, lagu itu sangat cocok dengan kondisinya ini. Bahkan Naruto pernah memikirkan sebuah ide gila untuk menyanyikan lagu itu sekeras mungkin di depan pintu apartemen Sasuke.

Bukankah itu lucu? Melihat seorang pria ceria seperti Naruto bisa tergila-gila kepada seorang pria kaku dan dingin bernama Sasuke?

Dan kurasa kalian sudah tahu bukan? Permintaan apa yang Naruto inginkan untuk Natal tahun ini?

Ya, kalian benar, sebuah permintaan yang sangat Naruto inginkan untuk Natal tahun ini adalah, Sasuke kembali ke dalam pelukannya.

.

"Kurang dari tiga hari dan Natal akan tiba, Teme. Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, kapan kau akan memberiku petunjuk selanjutnya?" Naruto bertanya, sebisa mungkin ia berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke, serpih salju yang jatuh dari langit pagi, perlahan menutupi boots berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan.

Sasuke bergumam lalu menoleh ke arah pria bersurai pirang di sampingnya. "Ini dimulai dengan P dan berakhir dengan S." Sahutnya merogoh saku celana, untuk menemukan dompet kulitnya saat mereka berdua hampir tiba di kedai kopi langganan.

Wajah Naruto memerah sempurna bagaikan buah bit. Sontak ia menarik bahu Sasuke lalu menatap kedua iris hitam itu. "P-penis?" Ujarnya terbata.

Bukan respon yang Naruto terima, melainkan pukulan di rahang kirinya.

"Agh! K-kenapa kau memukulku?!" Protes Naruto. Tangan kirinya dengan lembut mengusap pipi serta rahangnya yang terasa nyeri.

"_Presents_, Dobe, dan itu karena kau pantas mendapatkanya." Sasuke berbalik, tidak peduli dengan pria bersurai pirang yang terduduk di atas tanah terselimuti tumpukan salju.

"_Presents_ katanya? Dasar pemberi harapan palsu. Seharusnya kau mengatakan hadiah Teme." Cibir Naruto pelan. Ia bangkit dari atas tanah, membersihkan celananya yang sedikit basah dari sisa-sisa salju sebelum mengikuti Sasuke dari arah belakang.

"Kalau kau tidak suka dengan jawabanku, tidak seharusnya bertanya." Ucap Sasuke ketika Naruto berada di sebelahnya, ia bergabung dengan barisan orang yang ingin memesan kopi.

"Ayolah, jangan menjadi _Grinch_, Teme." Naruto berusaha menahan tawa kecil ketika ia membayangkan Sasuke berpakaian sebagai _Grinch_ untuk Natal.

"Apa gunanya aku memberitahumu jika Natal hanya tiga hari lagi, Dobe?" Sasuke memutar matanya malas.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dalam diam, tentu saja ia ingin tahu hadiah apa yang akan Sasuke berikan untuknya. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama untuk kecewa lagi, jika mengetahui hadiah dari Sasuke bukanlah hadiah yang ia inginkan.

"Teme, aku lupa memberitahumu." Ujar Naruto saat Sasuke melangkah mendekat dengan kedua kopi di tangannya. "Pada malam Natal apakah kau mau pergi ke taman dan melihat _carollers_ yang bernyanyi di sana? Kita bisa berfoto dengan _Santa_ dan para _elf_, dan akan lebih baik jika kau memakai kostum _Grinch_." Naruto tertawa sesaat. Ia mengambil segelas kopi dari tangan Sasuke. "OUCH–!" Teriaknya saat Sasuke menyikut tulang rusuknya.

"_Santa_, _Elf_, dan _Grinch_ tidak nyata Dobe." Bisik Sasuke pelan saat beberapa anak kecil berlari di sekitarnya.

"Aku tahu, tetapi aku masih berharap, dan siapa tahu, tahun ini aku benar-benar bisa mendapatkan keinginanku." Sahut Naruto tersenyum.

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama Sasuke, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengunjungi apartemen Shikamaru sekedar untuk mengobrol.

Dengan santai ia melangkah melalui koridor yang sepi, membuka pintu apartemen nomor 113 untuk melihat Shikamaru duduk santai di atas sofa dengan beer dan sebatang rokok terselip di jemarinya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membayangkan hal yang terjadi padaku hari ini Naruto." Kata Shikamaru menyadari kehadiran Naruto dari balik pintu.

"Lihat wajahmu itu tuan Nara, biar kutebak, kau pasti bertemu dengan seorang wanita hari ini." Sahut Naruto menyeringai, seraya duduk di sofa.

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan, lalu menenggak beer kalengnya.

"Manis?" Tanya Naruto menaikan segaris alis.

"Cantik." Sahut Shikamaru cepat. "Sangat menggemaskan."

Naruto berusaha menahan tawanya. Baru kali ini ia melihat Shikamaru yang biasanya terkesan tidak peduli, seakan terhipnotis oleh sesosok wanita yang baru saja ia temui.

"Bagaimana dengan _perfum___e___-_nya?" Naruto bertanya saat mengambil sebatang rokok dari saku celananya, bersama dengan sekaleng beer dari atas meja.

"Apa kau bercanda? Tentu saja wanita itu sangat harum!" Ujar Shikamaru. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" Lanjutnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Naruto mengedikan bahu. "Aku masih belum bisa menyatakan perasaanku padanya, aku tidak bisa membuka mulutku Shika."

Shikamaru berdecak kesal. "Ayolah Naruto, seharusnya ini menjadi Natal spesial untukmu!" Desaknya tidak sabar.

Naruto menghela napasnya berat. "Bagaimana jika Sasuke menolak? Akan jadi Natal apa tahun ini? aku tidak mau merasakan hal yang sama seperti Natal tahun lalu." Gumam Naruto sedih, sementara Shikamaru tertawa geli.

"Jangan konyol, tidak mungkin Sasuke menolakmu. Ia akan menyesal, percaya padaku." Ujar Shikamaru menghembuskan asap putih dari mulutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu Shika." Ujar Naruto pelan diiringi helaan napas.

"Tenang saja Naruto, aku akan membantumu memenangkan hati Sasuke sama seperti dahulu." kata Shikamaru menepuk bahu sang pirang dan tersenyum. "Bagaimana jika kau mengatakan kepadanya besok malam?" Ujarnya saat Naruto menenggak beernya.

"Kau benar-benar akan memikirkan rencana super mengagumkan sekarang? Pada tengah malam? Yang benar saja?" Naruto mengangkat segaris alisnya.

"Kenapa tidak?" Shikamaru menyeringai.

Naruto menatap Shikamaru malas. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat malam." Ia bangkit dari atas sofa pelan lalu melangkah ke arah pintu.

"Malam. Cobalah untuk tidak memimpikan Sasuke malam ini!" Shikamaru berteriak ketika Naruto masih di ambang pintu.

"Ck." Decak Naruto kesal mengingat apartemen milik Shikamaru tidak besar. "benar-benar, dia tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, semua orang di sekitarnya bisa saja mendengar."

.

Naruto menghembuskan asap putih dari mulutnya ke udara. Iris birunya menatap salju putih yang menutupi beranda kamarnya pagi ini.

"Sepertinya 'Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan memberitahu Sasuke jika aku masih mencintainya' adalah hal yang buruk." Gumam Naruto pelan. "Bahkan jika kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama, kuharap itu tidak akan mempengaruhi hubungan kita selama ini." Lanjutnya lagi mencoba berlatih jika saja Sasuke menolaknya.

"Rise and Shine! Ayo Naruto bangkit dari atas kasur dan bersiaplah."

Empat siku muncul di dahi Naruto ketika mendengar suara teriakan keras Shikamaru dan ketukan dari arah pintu. "Mau apa dia pagi-pagi buta seperti ini" Protesnya bangkit dari atas kasur menuju ke arah pintu.

"Hey buddy." Sapa Shikamaru santai melangkah masuk ke dalam tanpa dipersilahkan. Ia mengambil sebatang rokok milik Naruto yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" Tanya Naruto memperhatikan Shikamaru dari arah pintu.

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk menyatakan cintamu pada Sasuke bukan?" Ujar Shikamaru menaikan volume tv dan bersantai di atas sofa. Namun belum sempat ia menonton Naruto sudah lebih dulu mematikan tv-nya. "Hey! Aku sedang menonton acara itu." Ia memprotes, berusaha untuk menarik remot kembali dari tangan Naruto.

"Dan aku sedang mencoba untuk tidur Shika, Aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman kau tahu?" Sahut Naruto kesal sambil melompat ke arah kasur dan menutup kedua telinganya dengan bantal.

"Oh? Tidur? Apa dengan tidur bisa membuatmu menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke? Bangunlah jagoan. Kau harus bersiap dan bertemu Sasuke atau dia akan mendapatkan kekasih baru di malam Natal." Ancam Shikamaru.

Naruto melemparkan bantal ke arah Shikamaru lalu bangkit dari atas kasur dengan raut wajah tidak senang. "Ini bukan hal untuk ditertawakan Shika, bisa saja hal ini mengubah hubunganku dan Sasuke yang mulanya baik menjadi buruk? Aku tidak menginginkannya, aku tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya."

"Kau terlalu serius Naruto, bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu? Sasuke tidak mungkin menolakmu. Mungkin kelihatannya ia seperti acuh padamu. Tetapi percayalah padaku Naruto, Sasuke masih mencintaimu." Shikamaru tersenyum, ia berjalan ke lemari pendingin untuk mendapatkan serealnya. "Kau punya susu? Aku lapar sekali."

Cukup lama Naruto terdiam dan menatap serpihan salju yang turun dari jendela sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Ambil saja di lemari pendingin..."

.

Naruto berdiri di bawah lampu natal yang berkelap-kelip memancarkan sinarnya, bergumam mengikuti lagu Natal yang diputar oleh salah satu toko yang terletak dekat dengan tempat ia berdiri dan menghisap batang rokoknya lalu menghembuskan asap putih itu ke udara.

"Lihat pria itu."

"Jangan tertawa, kau bisa saja menyinggung perasaannya."

"Tapi dia tampan bukan?"

"Kau benar, tampan dan kedinginan."

Iris birunya menangkap segerombolan gadis manis tertawa cekikikan saat lewat di hadapannya.

"Kenapa mereka tertawa? Apa yang lucu?" Gumamnya pelan tidak mengerti.

Awalnya Naruto berpikir jika segerombolan gadis itu tertawa karena ada sesuatu di wajahnya. Kemudian ia menyadari bahwa para gadis itu tertawa karena pakaian yang ia kenakan. Boots hitam, celana jeans, T-Shirt beserta jaket, dan syal.

"Memangnya ada yang salah? Pakaian seperti ini cukup membuatku hangat." Ujar Naruto tidak peduli. "Lagipula pakaian musim dingin membuatku kepanasan."

Naruto memang tidak merasa dingin walaupun salju menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Ia terbiasa bermain di bawah hujan salju saat kecil.

"Sudah 30 menit." Ucap Naruto pelan melihat ke arah jarum jam di lengan kirinya. Ia menghembuskan napas, sudah cukup lama ia berdiri di sini, dan Sasuke belum juga datang.

.

Sasuke mendekat perlahan-lahan, berusaha untuk tidak menumpahkan minuman di genggaman tangannya karena salju sangat licin. Iris hitamnya menangkap sesosok pria bersurai pirang bersandar pada toko dengan hidung memerah, surai pirangnya dipenuhi oleh tumpukan salju. "Dobe." Panggilnya pelan.

"Sasuke!" Naruto memamerkan senyum lebarnya lalu berlari menghampiri Sasuke. "Tidak kusangka kau benar-benar datang! Kukira kau tidak akan datang malam ini."

"Sudah berapa lama kau menunggu?" Ujar Sasuke. Iris hitamnya menatap Naruto iba.

"Itu..." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah. "Sekitar 60 menit yang lalu."

"Dasar bodoh." Sasuke menyentuh kepala Naruto yang dipenuhi serpihan salju, lalu membersihkannya dengan lembut. "Kau seharusnya memakai topi."

Naruto terdiam, telapak tangan Sasuke terasa sangat hangat di kepalanya. Sudah berapa lama ia merindukan sentuhan seperti ini?

"Sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah membuatmu lama menunggu." Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah cup kopi yang ada di dalam genggaman tangannya. "Hangatkan dirimu." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Terima kasih." Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu tersenyum. "Kau sudah makan? Bagaimana jika ka– uh Sasuke? Kenapa kau terlihat seperti mencari sesuatu?"

"Sial, Aku lupa membawa hadiah Natalmu." Ujar Sasuke kecewa. Iris hitamnya menatap Naruto lalu menoleh ke sisi kanan di mana ada toko di sana. "Tunggu di sini, aku akan membelikanmu hadiah di to—"

"Ayolah, Teme." Potong Naruto. "Kau bisa memberikannya padaku kapan saja." Ia menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan, mencoba menghibur.

Iris hitam Sasuke melirik ke arah tas di tangan Naruto. "Kau membawa hadiah sebanyak itu."

"Oh, ini?" Ucap Naruto memamerkan beberapa tas dalam genggaman tangannya. "Ya, ini memang untukmu." Ia menyerahkan tas di dalam genggaman tangannya dengan senyum lebar.

Dirasanya tidak ada respon, Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau terlihat tidak senang." Iris birunya menatap sedih ke arah Sasuke. "Jangan khawatir. Kau bisa memberikan hadiah untukku besok."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan lalu menoleh ke arah _carollers_ yang sedang bersiap.

"Kau mau melihat mereka lebih dekat?" Ujar Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Hn."

.

"Pasangan yang manis."

"Kau benar, mereka terlihat sangat serasi."

"Aahh– aku merindukan masa mudaku."

Wajah Sasuke dan Naruto memerah sempurna saat mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka.

"Sepertinya mereka salah sangka, Teme." Naruto tertawa kaku, lalu menggaruk kepalanya. "Mungkin saja, itu karena mereka melihat bagaimana kita berbicara." Lanjutnya lagi tersenyum lirih. Ia memang selalu memperlakukan Sasuke sama seperti biasa, berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih atau tidak, ia selalu memperlakukan Sasuke spesial, hanya saja tanpa ada sentuhan dan ciuman.

Ciuman dari bibirnya yang lembut dan sentuhan yang mampu membuat tubuh Sasuke bergeliat tidak nyaman di bawahnya.

"Sial, berhentilah memikirkan hal seperti itu Naruto. Kau tidak bisa mencium atau menyentuh Sasuke sekarang." Gumamnya pelan mengacak surai pirangnya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Sela Sasuke menoleh ke arah pria bersurai pirang di belakangnya.

Tubuh Naruto tersentak kaget mendapati Sasuke menatap bingung ke arahnya. "T-tidak. Mungkin kau salah mendengar." Ia memaksa untuk tersenyum lebar lalu menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kau tahu? mereka mengatakan jika lagu pertamanya adalah _All I want for Christmas is You_."

"He—? Benarkah? Kalau seperti itu aku harus segera membeli makanan dan minuman. Aku tidak mau melewati lagu indah ini."

Dua orang gadis dengan baju berwarna merah terlihat terburu-buru berlari mengunjungi toko kopi.

_"___All i want for Christmas is You?___"_ Gumam Naruto pelan, alisnya mengernyit. "Hey Teme!" Panggilnya. Sasuke berbalik lalu melangkah ke arahnya. "Kau tidak ingin bernyanyi bersama mereka?" Lanjutnya lagi menunjuk ke arah segerombolan orang yang mengerumuni panggung kecil.

"Aku tidak ingin bernyanyi di tengah-tengah keramaian seperti ini." Tolak Sasuke tegas. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah panggung, lalu menaikan segaris alisnya dan menggeleng tanda tidak setuju.

"Ayolah, tunjukan pada mereka jika kau bahagia menyambut hari Natal." Desak Naruto, namun Sasuke tetap pada pendiriannya. "Jika kau tidak mau, aku saja yang bernyanyi." Ujarnya menyeringai melihat ke arah panggung kecil yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk para _carollers_ nantinya.

"Kau pasti bercanda." Ujar Sasuke tidak percaya.

Naruto menaikan segaris alisnya lalu berlari ke atas panggung dan meminta sebuah mikrofon. Orang-orang di sekitar mulai melihat ke arahnya dan membentuk kerumunan kecil. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Sasuke pada akhirnya melangkah ke arahnya di tengah kerumunan dan ia mulai bernyanyi.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing i __need~__"_ Naruto mulai bernyanyi, suaranya memiliki nada jazz yang mampu membuat orang yang mendengar menggerakan kakinya.

Ia kembali memamerkan cengiran khasnya ketika melihat wajah Sasuke sedikit bersemu saat melihatnya di atas panggung. "_I dont care about the present, underneath the Christmas tree! I just want to you for my own, more than you will ever know_~" Tiba-tiba saja ia menarik lengan Sasuke untuk ikut dengannya ke atas panggung, lalu menyodorkan sebuah mikrofon seakan memberi kode bahwa ia bernyanyi untuk pria bersurai hitam di hadapannya.

Merasa tidak punya pilihan lain, Sasuke terpaksa ikut bernyanyi disaat orang-orang bertepuk tangan dan bersorak ke arahnya._ "___Make___ my wish come true~"_

_"___A___ll I want for Christmas is You~!"_

Naruto tersenyum lalu menatap kedua iris hitam pria di hadapannya. "Itu benar Uchiha Sasuke, hal yang aku inginkan untuk Natal tahun ini, adalah kau. Selama ini aku sadar jika aku tidak pernah bisa benar-benar berhenti untuk mencintaimu."

Sasuke diam di tempatnya, menatap Naruto kaget dan juga tidak percaya.

"Maukah kau mengabulkan permintaan Natalku?" Naruto menatapnya lirih, sangat berharap jika Sasuke masih mencintainya.

Kerumunan kecil di bawah mereka bertepuk tangan dan bersorak-sorak, seakan memaksa Sasuke untuk mengatakan_ 'Ya', _Namun Sasuke melepas kedua tangan Naruto yang menggenggam tangannya erat, membuat raut wajah sang pirang sedikit cemas.

"Dasar bodoh." Ujar Sasuke tersenyum ke arahnya. "Kau pikir aku juga bisa berhenti mencintaimu?"

"Sasuke..." Naruto menatap Sasuke lirih sebelum menarik pria bersurai hitam di hadapannya ke dalam pelukannya erat. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat bahagia. "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke." Bisiknya lembut tepat di telinga Sasuke. "Merry Christmas."

.

Senyum tipis mengembang di bibir Sasuke ketika memasuki apartemen milik Naruto. Seluruh memory manis bersama pria bersurai pirang itu seakan terulang kembali di ingatannya. Tidak ada yang berubah, masih sama seperti dahulu ketika ia meninggalkan apartemen ini tahun lalu.

Sofa favoritnya, kursi di sebelah jendela, dan...

"Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Pria bersurai pirang itu.

Naruto menghampirinya dari balik pintu dengan sebuah handuk menggantung di lehernya. "jaketmu sedikit basah, kau harus melepaskannya, atau kau akan kedinginan."

Iris hitam Sasuke menatap lurus ke arah Naruto yang kini tengah mengeringkan surai hitamnya dari sisa serpih salju.

"Aku telah membuatkanmu minuman hangat." Dengan lembut Naruto mengenggam tangan Sasuke lalu menariknya ke arah sofa.

"Dobe." Panggil Sasuke pelan.

"Hm?" Guman Naruto menyerahkan segelas kopi hangat.

"Tidak, lupakan saja." Sasuke berbalik lalu menatap ke arah tv. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena suhu ruangan yang bertambah dingin.

"Kau kedinginan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak." Bohong Sasuke.

Naruto berbalik ke arah kamar dan kembali dengan selimut tebal berwarna oranye terang miliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke menaikan segaris alis.

Tidak mempedulikan tatapan aneh yang diberikan Sasuke, Naruto menyelimuti tubuhnya sendiri lalu duduk tepat di belakang Sasuke. "Menghangatkanmu." Bisiknya pelan membawa tubuh pria bersurai hitam di hadapannya ke dalam dekapannya yang hangat.

Sasuke menunduk, tidak menyangka jika wajahnya bisa memerah hanya karena bisikan Naruto.

"Kau tahu? Aku merasa sangat bodoh saat ini." Ujar Naruto menatap ke luar jendela. "Jika saja aku memberitahu perasaanku lebih cepat, aku tidak harus menderita selama setahun terakhir." Suaranya terdengar sangat rendah. Ada banyak nada sesal terselip disetiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

Sasuke terdiam. merasakan kepala Naruto di bahu kirinya dan juga hembusan napas yang menggelitik di leher.

"Aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu lagi, entah apa jadinya jika kau tidak berada di sisiku." Gumam Naruto mengeratkan dekapannya.

Sasuke bisa memastikan dadanya berdetak sangat cepat, bahkan melebihi cepatnya salju yang turun. "Bukan hanya kau."

"Hm?" Gumam Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto, iris hitamnya menatap lekat iris biru milik sang pirang. "Aku juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan selama setahun terakhir." Ujarnya pelan.

"Sasuke..." Awalnya Naruto tidak pernah menyangka jika harapannya akan terkabul pada malam ini. Kado special yang ia inginkan kini berada dalam dekapannya.

Bibir mereka saling menekan lembut di malam itu. Malam yang dipenuhi dengan serpih salju yang turun dengan elegan ke atas tanah dan juga bunyi lonceng yang terdengar melalui celah jendela.

.

_End_


End file.
